sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
6 Underground (film)
| writer = | starring = | music = Lorne Balfe | cinematography = Bojan Bazelli | editing = | studio = | distributor = Netflix | released = | runtime = 128 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $150 million }} 6 Underground is a 2019 American vigilante black comedy action thriller film directed by Michael Bay and written by Rhett Reese and Paul Wernick. The film stars Ryan Reynolds, Mélanie Laurent, Manuel Garcia-Rulfo, Adria Arjona, Corey Hawkins, Ben Hardy, and Dave Franco. Bay produced the film with his longtime business partner Ian Bryce and Skydance's David Ellison, Dana Goldberg and Don Granger. 6 Underground was released on December 13, 2019, by Netflix. Plot Four years after witnessing the horrors of a brutal regime in the Middle Eastern nation of Turgistan, an unnamed American billionaire and philanthropist who made his fortunes from inventing neodymium magnets fakes his own death to form an anonymous vigilante squad to take down criminals and terrorists that governments will not touch. Now known as "One", he recruits five other people to abandon their pasts and join his cause as "Ghosts": Two, a spy; Three, a hitman; Four, a parkour runner and thief; Five, a doctor; and Six, a driver. On their first mission in Florence, Italy, the team kills the lawyer of Turgistan's four generals before they are chased across the city by the Mafia and the police. Six is killed just as they manage to get away. Days later, One recruits former Delta Force sniper Blaine and renames him "Seven". One plans a mission to stage a coup d'état to topple the government of Turgistan dictator Rovach Alimov and install his imprisoned brother Murat as the country's new leader during the Day of the Dead. The team assassinates Rovach's generals in Las Vegas and successfully extract Murat from Hong Kong, but following an argument between One and Seven, the Ghosts break their code of anonymity and reveal each other's names. In Turgistan, One sets his plan in motion by hacking the state-run television station during Rovach's address to give Murat a voice to the people. Murat's impromptu speech inspires the citizens to revolt while strategic explosions in the city force Rovach to evacuate to his private yacht and Murat occupies the palace. The Ghosts storm through the yacht and One activates a magnetic pulse to incapacitate the guards. When the yacht is immobilized in the middle of the ocean, Rovach flees in a helicopter, only to discover it to be commandeered by the Murat and the Ghosts, who drop him near the border to feed him to the refugees. In the aftermath of the revolution, Murat becomes Turgistan's new president and the Ghosts part ways until they are once again needed. One travels to New York City and sees his illegitimate son, whom he will pass his fortunes to should he die in the next mission. Cast * Ryan Reynolds as One * Mélanie Laurent as Two/Camille * Manuel Garcia-Rulfo as Three/Javier * Ben Hardy as Four/Billy * Adria Arjona as Five/Amelia * Dave Franco as Six * Corey Hawkins as Seven/Blaine * Lior Raz as Rovach Alimov * Peyman Maadi as Murat Alimov * Yuri Kolokolnikov as Baasha Zia * Kim Kold as Daqeeq * Lídia Franco as Maria * James Murray as Caleb * Lukhanyo Bele as Jeyhun * George Kareman as Mike * Elena Rusconi as Arianna Production On March 7, 2018, it was reported that Michael Bay would direct the action thriller film, 6 Underground, based on the script by Paul Wernick and Rhett Reese, which would be produced by Skydance Media's David Ellison, Dana Goldberg, and Don Granger along with Bay. In May 2018, it was reported that Netflix would distribute the film, for what they intend to be a new action franchise with Ryan Reynolds starring in the lead role. In July 2018, Dave Franco, Manuel Garcia-Rulfo, Adria Arjona, Corey Hawkins, Ben Hardy and Lior Raz joined the cast. In August 2018, Mélanie Laurent and Peyman Maadi joined the cast of the film. Principal production commenced on July 30, 2018 in Los Angeles, Italy (Florence, Rome, Taranto, Siena and Frascati) and the United Arab Emirates (Al Ain, Abu Dhabi, Liwa Oasis, Ras Al Khaimah, and Sharjah). Principal photography wrapped on December 5, 2018. The film's production reportedly cost $150 million , the most expensive film in the Netflix platform. Release The film was released digitally to Netflix and in limited theatres on December 13, 2019. Critical response The review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reported an approval rating of 35% based on 34 reviews, with an average rating of 4.64/10. The website's critical consensus reads: "6 Underground is loud, frenetic, and finally preposterous -- which is either bad news or a hearty recommendation, depending on how one feels about the movies of Michael Bay." Metacritic, another review aggregator, assigned the film a weighted average score of 45 out of 100 based on 20 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Amon Warmann of ''Empire'' gave the film two out of four stars, claiming it has potential and praising Reynolds, but found the rest derivative of Bay's prior work. David Fear of Rolling Stone gave the film one-and-a-half out of five stars, saying that "This is a Michael Bay movie. It’s like someone is repeatedly poking you in the parts of your brain that register mere sensation, and keeps hammering away until a line of drool drops from your downturned lip. I get it. So do you. You’re not going to watch it. Or you are going watch it, and either decry the death of all Western civilization or pump your fists in the air. It’s another lingerie catalogue sprinkled with carnage." References External links * * Category:2019 films Category:2010s action comedy films Category:2010s action thriller films Category:American films Category:American action comedy films Category:American action thriller films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Michael Bay Category:Films produced by Michael Bay Category:Films with screenplays by Paul Wernick Category:Films with screenplays by Rhett Reese Category:Film scores by Lorne Balfe Category:American vigilante films Category:Film scores by Max Aruj Category:Film scores by Steffen Thum